Alundra
Alundra is the Main Protagonist and title character of the Legend of Zelda styled "Dreamcrawler" of the Same Name. VS Battles Wiki-esque profile Summary Alundra if from a race of Elfin Dreamwalkers called Elna. While his past is a mystery, at least his personality was confirmed by others to be kind and gentle. While aboard The Klark, a sea vessel, Melzas appeared, and created a powerful storm to destroy The Klark. Thankfully, land was approaching, and Alundra sucessully escaped in the nick of time. But as he arrived at the village, he finds that its people are going crazy after having nightmares, and Alundra wonders why. These events and more set the standard for Alundra's journey to save whom he is a visitor of... Powers & Stats Tier: 6-C+ Name: Alundra Origin: Alundra Age: Unknown (Appears somewhere in his 20s) Gender: Male Classification: Elf, Dreamwalker, Swordsman, "Releaser" Powers & Abilities: Superhuman Strength (Via Power Glove), Speed, and Durability. Expert swordsman, Elemental Magic Manipulation, Mind Manipulatiom (Dreamwalking in particular), High IQ in Strategy, and Puzzle Solving), not being damaged when walking, being able to swim, and travel in sand (Charm Boots via ability stacking.), Expert Archer, can break Stone (via Flail, Power Glove, or even a Sword.) Attack Potency: Around Multi-Block City Level+ (Has defeated Melzas once in order to stop a diabolical plot, Defeated a Dragon that breathes fire, and crushes his opponents, a golem that makes Large Spherical Boulders fall from the ceiling in high quantities, among other powerful foes, his regular sword alone can cut through stone; a plus considering his blades tend to scientifically be useless against stone.) Continent Level+ with the Spirit Wand to its highest extent (Can create huge Meteor Storms, Can fully heal and create 6 Ice Spears that hit anything they touch, Can create an explosion where Alundra is, and heavily damage opponents in range, Can create a Tornado, wrecking the entire screen, all while not needing energy to use.), Unknown (Alundra is from a clan of Elves called Elna, which are known to enter the minds of others. While they can explore other peoples dreams, this may not be their limit, as the mind can also include memories, intelligence, personality, etc. How they can be used remains unknown... Quoting from the Kinetic Novel True Remembrance As Mnemonicides affect the memories of others like the Elna do to dreams (and potentially the mind), they are similar as they can both destroy whole worlds in other's minds; possibly making them Planet Level in that regard as the mind is like a world within an individual.) Speed: Likely Hypersonic (Alundra's slashes are powerful enough to stun most enemies, allowing for constant attack.) Likely Supersonic+ (While he has energy, Alundra can dash at high speeds even when turning on a 90 degree corner.) Lifting Strength: Class 25+ or more (The largest, heaviest recorded object Alundra lifted is a huge slab of rock blocking his way to the Legend Sword, previously owned by King Snow, but given his Power Glove can lift heavy objects, Alundra may be able to lift heavier things... The Slab was just as throwable as the rest of the liftable objects.) Striking Strength: At least Class GJ+ (Can cut through stone with little to no problem even with a regular sword, is a bomb expert, can shatter Stone Formations to a degree with a Flail (And his hands even.), can burn enemies, or freeze them, Can shoot arrows at long distances.) Low Class PJ with Legend Sword (Which can cut through Steel, Titanium, Tungsten, even Inconel, even at their most well made. It can even potentially slice through Sperm Whale skin, which has at least 35cm thick skin, and even go through Crocodilian skin, which can only go so far in with a regular sword.) Durability: Multi-Block City Level (Survived Many Giant Boulders hitting Alundra while fighting Ancient Guardian, fought a werewolf to the death, and even fought Wilda; a dragon whose fireballs are faster than most other opponents.) Stamina: Superhuman+ (By the End of Alundra, He'll have more health portions than Link of The Legend of Zelda's Maxed Out Heart Meter thanks to another quality based on the Metroid series of Games. They both behave similarly as well...) Range: Alundra's Willow Bow's Arrows can go on until it leaves the screen (In comparison to modern age physics, they could, in question, reach Dozens of Meters.). Besides that, Extended human reach. Standard Equipment: Standard Sword that he uses in Reverse Grip (Eventually upgraded to the Legend Sword.), Bombs, Flail, Fire & Ice Rods, Spirit Wand, Bow & Arrows, Footwear with unique abilities. Intelligence: Very High (Has solved some of the genre's hardest puzzles to obtain items required to get 100% completion, which is much harder than it seems (One puzzle at one point in time was so frustratingly hard, the DEVELOPERS had to release info as to how to even solve it.), Only really needed to use his sword to defeat most of his enemies, As an Elna, he has a strict time limit to save people from their nightmares.) Weaknesses: Can get damaged heavily by powerful foes. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Legend Sword: The most powerful sword in Alundra; can cut through any metal, and can penetrate the flesh of any creature, making it nearly on par with Link's Master Sword despite only being able to slash with a slower rate than previous blades. It can kill an Iron Golem in two hits though... * Bombs: Bombs in Alundra have nearly a larger size than Alundra himself, thus are able to cause larger explosions than similar bombs in other media, even in comparison to Link combining his arrows with his bombs... * Power Glove: Not to be confused with the NES peripheral of the same name, The Power Glove is automatically integrated cosmetically, and allows Alundra to lift heavy objects, and even throw them. While it's unknown what the limit of this glove is, it can lift large slabs of stone that block Alundra's way... * Steel Flail: A spiked ball on a chain, when used, Alundra can hold the Square Button to hit multiple targets at twice the power for each hit opponent. While it is outclassed in comparison to most of the other weapons in Alundra's Arsenal, at least it can be used as an Anti-Hookshot to a degree... * Charm Boots: As a tool, it can stack previous boots and add their abilities to the next pair, so not only can these boots survive walking on fire, spikes, poison, anything that gets in the way of Alundra's feet. Plus, because it stacks, it also has the Mermans Boot's ability to swim, which stacks from the Long Boots, which tread on deep sand. No environmental hazard is too dangerous for Alundra. * Spirit Wand: Trumps the Fire & Ice rods as attacks have no requirement to use Magic Seeds. While it greatly reduces use of other weapons, this is broken in four differing ways; each outclassing their previous scroll form (That, and it prevents Direct Attacks from opponents.), this tool utilizes the four tomes' full potential... ** Meteor Storm: Summons a rain of Meteors that do massive damage all around the area. Lasts quite a bit, so enemies will be taking damage in this genocide from the Sky. ** Icicle Shield: Fully heals Alundra, and creates a shield of 6 icicles orbiting him. they do damage when touched. ** Eruption: Creates an explosion that protects Alundra, and deals incredible damage to those in range. ** Tornado: A Cyclone that affects the entire screen; thus killing all foes in the area. (NOTE: All names are Non-Canon.) Other Not to be confused with Alundra Blayze; a former Professional Wrestler. WIP Category:What-If? fighters Category:Male Category:Elves Category:Heroes Category:Sony based Characters Category:Fighters with a unique ability